marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Boyle
Boyle was a mercenary who was stationed on Kitson. He, along with his partner Toad and crew of mercenaries stole Viro's ship from Leo Fitz and Enoch, but would then join Izel's crew. On route to Earth, he and every member of the crew were possessed by the Shrike that were created by Izel. Biography Business on Kitson Boyle was present on Kitson when Leo Fitz and Enoch landed the Lazy Comet on the planet. Along with his partner Toad, he agreed to purchase the shipment of Xandarian Snails the Lazy Comet was transporting, and he and Toad recalled that Fitz and Enoch had killed the ship's former owner, Viro, and saved his crew. However, this honorable feat was not enough for Boyle to give up on his mercenary nature, and he drew his gun, explaining that he would steal both the snails and the spaceship, as he knew that Fitz and Enoch were wanted criminals. Still, Boyle gave them a gambling token so they could place some bets in the House of Games. Later, Boyle and Toad were confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Quake, Jemma Simmons and Davis, who were looking for Fitz. Initially, Boyle was reluctant to answer their questions, but quickly changed his mind as Quake used her powers to break two of his fingers. Boyle revealed to them that Fitz and Enoch had probably gone to the House of Games to gain some money, else they would be found in the planet's brothels.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.03: Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson Joining Izel's Crew Boyle was later once again confronted to Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons, this time as they were accompanied by Izel. As they explained their intent of commandeering the Lazy Comet to go to Earth, Boyle insisted that the spaceship was in no way able to endure such a journey. However, upon being threatened by Izel and her knife, Boyle reluctantly agreed to follow their instructions, leading to he and Boyle joining her crew.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.07: Toldja As they were on the verge of departing, Boyle once again underlined that the Lazy Comet would never make it out unscathed from a space travel involving a Phase Harmonic Teleportation Device. Although Fitz agreed that the journey was dangerous, he recalled that the ship had already been through a lot of ordeals. Boyle insisted again, but Izel grew annoyed of his complaints and ordered him to leave the bridge. Boyle later found Toad's puffies on the floor of the Lazy Comet, which he found weird as he had never known his partner leaving these behind. He reported this to Fitz and Simmons, who barely listened to him as they assured him that Toad was probably nearby and that they were busy. Boyle left, only to be later infected by a Shrike created by Izel just like Toad had been before him.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.08: Collision Course Part One Possessed by Shrike Now possessed by a Shrike, Boyle became nothing more than a puppet forced to do Izel's bidding. When the Shrike Tower was destroyed on Earth, Boyle was instructed to take the Lazy Comet in the upper atmosphere as she feared that Sarge had arrived ahead of her on the planet. 's Atom Bomb]] Boyle and Toad were later sent to chase Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons as they attempted to escape from Izel. They found where they were hidden, but Boyle and Toad were immediately handcuffed to a pipe by Yo-Yo Rodriguez, who had infiltrated the Lazy Comet with a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to stop Izel. They remained so until they were killed when Jaco detonated an Atom Bomb, destroying the Lazy Comet.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 6.09: Collision Course Part Two Equipment Weapons *'Handgun': Boyle carried a handgun he drew on Leo Fitz and Enoch when stealing the Lazy Comet from them. Vehicles *''Lazy Comet: Boyle and Toad stole this spaceship from Leo Fitz and Enoch as they arrived on Kitson. However, they did not retain ownership of the spaceship for long as Fitz and Jemma Simmons reclaimed it with Izel. Boyle traveled to Earth in the ''Lazy Comet, although he was turned into a Shrike host during the journey. Relationships Allies *Enoch *Izel's Crew **Izel † - Enthraller **Toad † - Partner Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Alphonso Mackenzie **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Piper **Davis † **Jemma Simmons **Leo Fitz *Shrike † *Jaco † - Killer Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Six'' ***''Fear and Loathing on the Planet of Kitson'' ***''Toldja'' ***''Collision Course Part One'' ***''Collision Course Part Two'' Gallery Izel's Crew.png Izel CC1 (1).png Izel CC1 (2).png References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Unknown Race Category:Males Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Izel's Crew Members Category:Shrike Hosts Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Jaco